1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of memory management in data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for fast file synchronization in data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern data processing systems, random access memories (RAM) are frequently utilized to cache read and write accesses to files stored on secondary storage devices such as hard disk drives. Write access to these files may be non-synchronous (i.e., modifications may be made to the file stored in RAM without modifying the copy of the file stored in the hard disk drive) and still be considered complete write accesses.
Generally, copies of the files stored RAM must be synchronized with the corresponding copies stored on the hard disk drive. Increasing RAM and file sizes result in lengthening file synchronization times. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for fast file synchronization within data processing systems.